Several types of joint restraint assemblies are known in the art. An example of a conventional type of restraint assembly comprises a substantially annular body having a plurality of internally threaded bores. Each bore radially extends from the body and is disposed in spaced relation to one another. A bolt is configured to extend through each bore. The end of each bolt typically includes a tongue or flange either integrally formed or affixed thereto designed to attach to a segment. The head of each bolt typically includes a torque head that is designed to sever when a predefined amount of torque is applied to the bolt.
To assemble the restraint, each bolt extends through the annular body until the tongue is exposed at the opposite end. The segment is configured with a slot, and is connected to the end of the bolt by laterally sliding the slot onto the tongue. The bolt is then partially retracted through the bore thereby withdrawing the segment into a pocket formed within the annular body. A stop ring is attached to the bolt at a predefined length on the bolt. The bolt is then extended back through the bore tightening the segment against the pipe up to the predefined length where the stop ring lies adjacent or abuts the bore. A wrench is commonly used to extend the bolt in the bore and tighten the torque head. Once the bolt tightens the segment sufficiently against the pipe, the torque head on the bolt severs. This insures that a consistent amount of torque is applied to each segment.
It would be advantageous for a restraint to require fewer assembly steps. As stated, this conventional restraint requires, among other things, to extend the bolt through the annular body, slide each segment onto each bolt, retract each bolt, and then attach each stop ring to the bolt. Refining these steps would obviously simplify the assembly process.